Tafeldame
by Sugarsweet Romantic
Summary: Floris Wolfs is rechercheur, en wordt overgeplaatst van Amsterdam naar Maastricht. Daar ontmoet hij zijn nieuwe partner, Eva van Dongen. Van Dongen doet koel en afstandelijk. Wat is de reden dat ze zo doet?


**Exoneratieclausule: Flikken Maastricht en haar personages zijn eigendom van AVROTROS, Reinout Oerlemans en Eyeworks. Geen copyrightschending is beoogd.**

 _ **Tafeldame**_

Floris deed de deur van zijn hotelkamer achter zich dicht en zuchtte. Het was echt hoog tijd dat hij een appartement ging zoeken in Maastricht. Hoewel het luxe leventje in het hotel hem wel beviel, was het erg duur. Hij ging op bed zitten en opende zijn laptop. Hij had er de afgelopen dagen een gewoonte van gemaakt iedere avond in een ander restaurant te eten, om zo Maastricht zo snel mogelijk te leren kennen.

Waar zou hij vandaag eens eten. Hij had vandaag met Van Dongen een broodje zitten eten op het Vrijthof. Daar waren vast ook goede restaurants te vinden. Hij typte 'restaurant maastricht vrijthof' in en klikte op zoeken. Eén van de eerste resultaten was een locatie die zichzelf Momus noemde. De menukaart zag er wel aardig uit. Dat zou hem worden. Hij maakte een online reservering voor 19:00, en sloot zijn laptop weer. Eerst maar eens even douchen.

Terwijl hij onder de douche stond dacht hij na over zijn dag. De moordenaar van Marieke was godzijdank gearresteerd. Hij loste zaken altijd het liefst zo snel mogelijk op. Als het lang duurde, voelde hij zich beledigd door de dader. Hij was van mening dat hij intelligenter was dan menig dader. Hoe langer hij erover deed om door de leugens heen te prikken, hoe minder waarschijnlijk die aanname werd.

Zijn nieuwe partner was nog niet echt opgewarmd. Eva van Dongen was koel, afstandelijk en professioneel. Hij vroeg zich af wat er toch met haar gebeurd was dat ze zo'n barrière op moest werpen. Toch deed ze heel vrolijk en vriendschappelijk met die andere twee, Marion en Romeo. Hopelijk zou ze uiteindelijk wat vriendelijker tegen hem gaan doen. Hij moest waarschijnlijk gewoon geduld hebben.

Hij spoelde de zeep van zijn lichaam en draaide de kraan dicht. Terwijl hij zijn hand door zijn haar haalde greep hij naar zijn handdoek. Hij stapte uit de douche. Lopend naar de kamer sloeg hij de handdoek om zijn onderlichaam en deed de kledingkast open. Hij liet zijn blik over de overhemden glijden. Beige misschien? Nee, dat was wel erg saai. Donkerblauw dan. Hij griste het van de hanger en hield het voor zijn borstkas. Ja, dat kon er wel mee door.

Een halfuur later liep hij het restaurant binnen. Hij werd begroet door een jong meisje, niet ouder dan een jaar of zestien.

"Goedenavond, heeft u gereserveerd?"

"Ja, op naam van Wolfs." Het meisje keek met geknepen ogen naar een handgeschreven lijst aan de muur. Ze schudde haar hoofd: "Het spijt me, ik zie uw naam hier niet staan. Hoe heeft u gereserveerd?"

"Online," antwoordde Floris. Plotseling keek het meisje erg ongelukkig.

"Het spijt me ontzettend, onze servers hebben er vanavond uitgelegen. De online reserveringen hebben wel plaatsgevonden, maar ze zijn hier nooit binnengekomen. En het zit helemaal vol."

Floris zuchtte en sloeg zijn armen over elkaar. Rond dit tijdstip zou er op een vrijdagavond geen lege tafel meer te vinden zijn in Maastricht. Dat werd waarschijnlijk een snackbar, en daar had hij écht geen zin in.

Plotseling hoorde hij een bekende stem naast zich: "Wolfs, als je wilt kun je bij ons aanschuiven. We zijn pas net gaan zitten, dus je kunt gewoon nog een voorgerecht bestellen." Hij draaide naar links en keek in het gezicht van zijn partner, Van Dongen.

"Weet je dat zeker?" vroeg hij. Hij wilde haar niet tot last zijn.

"Ja, echt," bevestigde ze, "er zijn rond deze tijd altijd geen restaurants te vinden waar nog plaats is. En wij zitten toch met zijn tweeën aan een vierpersoonstafel."

"Okay," antwoordde Floris, en hij glimlachte. Hij was benieuwd met wie Van Dongen naar het restaurant gekomen was. Een vriend? Of zou ze getrouwd zijn? Of zou het gewoon Marion zijn? Hij wandelde achter Eva aan naar een tafel in de hoek van het restaurant. Aan tafel zat een meisje van een jaar of acht druk te kleuren in een kleurboek.

"Lana, dit is Floris Wolfs. Hij werkt bij mij op het politiebureau. Hij eet vanavond met ons mee. Wolfs, Lana, mijn dochter." Het meisje keek op van haar kleurboek en liet haar potlood op tafel vallen.

"Hoi!" riep ze enthousiast.

"Hoi," antwoordde Floris. Hij keek nog eens goed naar het meisje. Ze leek heel erg op haar moeder, maar een ding was meteen duidelijk afwijkend. Haar ogen waren rond en stonden iets scheef, ze had een groot voorhoofd: Lana had het syndroom van Down.

"Houd jij van paarden? Ik houd heel erg van paarden," vertelde Lana. Floris grinnikte. Eva sloeg een hand tegen haar voorhoofd en fluisterde: "Sorry, als ze eenmaal over paarden begint, houdt ze niet meer op."

"Maakt niet uit," fluisterde Floris terug. Hij trok een stoel naar achteren voor Eva, en nadat zij was gaan zitten ging hij tegenover haar en Lana zitten.

"Ik houd wel van paarden," antwoordde hij Lana, "maar ik vind dolfijnen leuker."

"Dolfijnen zijn leuk," zei ze. Ze draaide haar kleurboek om en duwde het in de richting van Floris: "Ik teken een poes." Floris keek naar het boekje. Inderdaad, Lana was bezig een tekening van een kat in te kleuren, met paars en groen.

"Wat mooi!" moedigde hij haar aan, en legde het boek weer voor haar neer. Toen hij weer naar Van Dongen keek, keek die hem dankbaar aan. Geluidloos vormde ze de woorden 'dank je'. Hij glimlachte naar haar.

Anderhalf uur later waren ze uitgegeten. Lana zat onder de chocoladesaus. Eva schudde haar hoofd en haalde uit haar tas een pakje doekjes tevoorschijn, waar ze het gezicht en de handen van haar dochter mee schoonmaakte.

Eva… Ja, inmiddels was ze 'Eva' geworden. Lana snapte er helemaal niets van dat hij haar Van Dongen noemde, dus was hij maar overgegaan op haar voornaam. Eva had haar dochter goede manieren bijgebracht, want ze noemde hem steeds 'meneer Wolfs'. Ook al had hij gezegd dat ze best Floris mocht zeggen.

"Wil je bij ons thuis nog wat drinken?" vroeg Eva. Dat klonk erg aantrekkelijk. Met zijn partner en haar dochter naar huis, of alleen naar een donkere hotelkamer waar niets anders op hem wachtte dan slechte vrijdagavond-TV.

"Graag."

"Hoera!" riep Lana. Beide volwassenen moesten lachen om het meisje. Floris wenkte een serveerster: "Mag ik de rekening, alsjeblieft?" Het meisje knikte, en kwam iets later terug met de rekening op een bordje. Floris trok zijn portemonnee en legde het verschuldigde bedrag inclusief een fooi neer.

"Wolfs, dat hoeft niet, ik kan prima ons eten betalen," protesteerde Eva.

"Dat weet ik, maar ik ben jullie dit schuldig. Als ik niet met jullie mee had kunnen eten had ik in mijn eentje naar de snackbar gemoeten," antwoordde hij. Zij glimlachte: "Dankjewel."

Na een kort autoritje achter Eva's auto aan bevond Floris zich in haar keuken. Ze woonde in een vierkamerappartement iets buiten het centrum.

"Nog iets drinken, en dan naar bed," vertelde Eva aan Lana. Het meisje knikte, en geeuwde.

"Of wil je nu al naar bed?" vroeg Eva. Lana knikte weer. Eva grinnikte en pakte de hand van haar dochter: "Kom maar, dan gaan we tanden poetsen en naar bed. Zeg maar welterusten tegen meneer Wolfs." Lana trok haar hand los uit die van haar moeder en liep naar Floris toe.

"Welterusten meneer Wolfs." Ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen en gaf hem een knuffel. Floris glimlachte en aaide haar over haar hoofd: "Welterusten Lana. Slaap lekker." Eva stond met grote ogen naar de twee te kijken. Lana liet hem los en liep terug naar haar moeder.

"Ik ben zo terug," zei Eva. Floris knikte, en ging aan de eettafel zitten. Hij haalde zijn telefoon tevoorschijn en opende Angry Birds.

Vier niveaus later was Eva weer terug in de keuken.

"Wat wil je drinken?" vroeg ze.

"Heb je toevallig iets alcoholisch?" vroeg Floris. Eva trok haar koelkast open: "Nee, niets, sorry. Cola, appelsap, aanmaaklimonade, melk of water."

"Doe maar cola." Eva schonk een glas voor hem in, en pakte voor zichzelf een flesje water uit een koelkastlade.

Even was het stil. Eva stak haar linkerhand in haar zak, en zei toen: "Bedankt, voor vanavond. Dat je niet raar hebt gedaan." Huh?

"Hoe bedoel je, raar?" vroeg Floris.

"De meeste mensen doen raar de eerste keer als ze Lana ontmoeten. Omdat ze Down heeft."

"Dat zou niet eens in me opkomen," antwoordde Floris.

"Alsnog. Bedankt." Eva keek naar de vloer.

"Maak je geen zorgen. Je hebt een schat van een dochter." Floris dronk de laatste slok van zijn cola op.

"Dankjewel."

"En als jullie ooit nog eens samen uit eten gaan en gezelschap willen, houd ik me aanbevolen." Hij knipoogde naar Eva. Ze bloosde en glimlachte.

Floris zette zijn glas op het aanrecht neer.

"Ik moet gaan; het is al laat. Dan heb jij ook nog wat van je avond over." Eva knikte en draaide de dop op haar flesje water.

"Ik zal je uitlaten," zei ze. Samen liepen ze naar de gang. Floris haalde zijn jas van de kapstok en trok hem aan. Eva opende de voordeur voor hem.

"Tot ziens, Wolfs," zei Eva. Hij stond tegenover haar in de deuropening.

"Fijne avond, Eva. Tot maandag." Hij boog voorover en drukte een kus op haar wang. Nog voordat zij kon reageren liep hij de deur uit, de galerij op. Toen zij ook de galerij opstapte was hij al in het trappenhuis verdwenen.

Eva hield haar hand omhoog tegen haar wang. Ze glimlachte, liep terug naar binnen en deed de voordeur dicht.

"Tot maandag," zuchtte ze.


End file.
